poké/digi crossover
by nika 815
Summary: title explains it


HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0**The eight digi-destined were walking around in the Digiworld when all of a sudden...**

" Yah, I'm going to the Saffron City gym to earn a Marsh Badge, right NOW" ( now you can probably all guess who that was if this is a pokémon/Digimon crossover. But if you really hate pokémon and want nothing to do with it that was Ash)

The digi-destined did not know how they had entered the pokémon world but the had and each digi-destined had a different way of looking at things.

First thing Tai did was go to the pokémon to earn a Marsh Badge. There he met Ash, a trainer from Pallet Town. When Sabrina, the gym leader, said she only had 1 badge left the 2 boys, Tai and Ash, got into a poké/digi battle. The one who won this battle got to compete against Sabrina for the last badge.

Agumon digivolved into Wargreymon and beat the electric shock out of Pikachu. Sabrina was in awe of this and decided to just give the badge to Tai. Tai walked back to the group with a smug look on his face as if to say I just beat the electric shock out of Pikachu (which he had)

Well Mimi was happy to see Misty and wanted to know how she put up with Ash whose head was too big for his body, and with Brock, the main gaga dude who won't leave any girl alone.

" Oh, did you say your name was Mimi, Oh, and here is Sora, Oh, two beautiful girls, WOW!" exclaimed the main gaga dude, Brock. 

" Back off we're taken," stated both Mimi and Sora

" Yah!!!" exclaimed Matt and Tai. Those 4 were turned against Brock.

Joe and Izzy couldn't stop staring at Misty who enjoyed having people recognize her beauty.

T.K. and Kari were playing with Pikachu, wondering how come he only said one thing, its name. (pika, pika, chu, chu, Pikachu, pika)Pikachu got mad at them poking and prodding and shocked both T.K. and Kari. Patamon and Pikachu got into a fight and officer Jenny had to come break it up.

" Oh Officer Jenny, your so beautiful, can I take you out to dinner some time or maybe just to go get a hamburger and get to know each other. What do you say please, please, please!!!"

( Brock just cannot control himself)

Just then team rocket came in their meowth balloon.

Jessie:" To protect the world from devastation"

James:" To unite all peoples within our nation"

Meowth:" Yah blah blah and all that other crap let's just grab the Pikachu and get out of here"

well Jessie and James did about the dumbest thing they could, instead of capturing Pikachu they captured Agumon. Agumon digivolved into Wargreymon and before he stepped on team rocket Jessie said," wow, James have you ever seen anything so rare? let's capture this and send this to the boss. we're sure to get a raise and meowth you'll be top meowth again."

After Wargreymon smushed team rocket Pikachu shocked them and threw them in the air.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: we're blasting off again!"

Because of the two groups working together to get Agumon back and to keep Pikachu from being stolen the groups decided to work together again to find the digi-destined a way back into the Digiworld.

The digi-destined had been in the pokémon world for over an hour. They were hungary and wanted to go home. Izzy was on his computer trying to figure out how they had gotten there in the first place when the power went out and Izzy's computer went down. 

" We'll have to get the power back on before we can find out how to get back to the Digiworld." stated Izzy.

So Misty, Brock, Ash, the 8 digi-destined and their mons(Digimon and pokémon) all went to ask Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy what was the problem. Why had the power gone out. ( " Can I have your phone # I'll call you. Maybe we can go out for breakfast or for a luncheon. Oh you two are the prettiest Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy I've ever met.)

" Well we don't know why the power went out but if you can help us we might be able to get it back on faster," said Officer Jenny.

So the digi-destined and Ash, Misty, and Brock with everyone's mons went out in search of a reason the power might be out. 

They found a portal on the way to the power factory. " Prodigious" exclaimed Izzy. The digi-destined expected that this was where they had come out and decided this was where they were going in, hoping they would come out in the digital world.

They went in and guess where they ended up, in the Digiworld. The Digimon were happy to get home.

" Yah, it was O.K. to be in the pokémon world, but I like the Digiworld better." said Agumon. All the other Digimon agreed. So the digi-destined are home in the digital world.

Disclaimer's Note: I do NOT own DIGIMON OR pokémon.


End file.
